Lituation
by Vascoas
Summary: They finally found her after she's been missing for four years. Everything changed, everything is different now. He's changed, and she's different. Will everything be the same like it used to before? HitsuHina
1. The Start of the Game

**A/N**: Yo, Vasco here and I have an Awesome Story that I've had in mind for about two years now. Yes. Two fucking years. Yet I never could write this story out because I always thought It'll be better if I could draw this fanfiction out into a manga? I don't know. Seems like a load of work. and papers. And pencils. But I guarantee that this will be the best story that I've ever made!(So far) By the way.

I don't want to give out too much info and want to start ASAP! So here we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Manga/Anime Bleach. All belongs to Kubo. If I did own Bleach I would be rich as fuck right now.

* * *

Four years have passed since the Winter war between the Arrancars, the Espadas, and Soul Society's number one enemy, Sosuke Aizen ; Being imprisoned for 20,000 years in Muken also being held under the 1st divisions supervision. Now today, everything has been peaceful. The Shinigami succeeded in winning the War all thanks to Kurosaki Ichigo.

Many things have changed in these pass years and I repeat again. Many things changed..

* * *

"I hate being on Patrol."

"Ya don't say."

Goro and Koji. Two Shinigami's from the Soul Society had been stationed to be on patrol in the United Kingdom. Apparently there has been numerous of hollow attacks around that area. They sat on a rooftop of a skyscraper, seeing almost everything that was going on.

Suddenly Koji jolted up. "What the hell is the matter with ya?" Goro asked curiously, his arm lazily wrapped around his zanpaktou which was resting on his shoulders.

Koji shook his head. "I just felt some pang of strong but familiar reiatsu down there."

"A hollow maybe?"

"Nah, way stronger." He replied. "Sure you didn't feel it?"

"Mm no."

And Just right there, a hollow had appeared out of the blue, roaring, hitting the ears of the two Shinigami's. They got in stance.

"Look's like it's our time to shine." Goro smirked

Simultaneously, they both grabbed their zanpaktou and jumped down from the skyscraper.

_SLASH_

They landed on the ground perfectly as they saw nothing in sight but just cars driving on the highway and the citizens walking on the sidewalk, minding their own business.

"You saw that right?" Koji said frowning as the other nodded.

"It's either we took too long jumping from that tall ass building or that person took the hollow out in a blink of an eye."

Following the mysterious person who took out the hollow, Koji and Goro ran after them.

"Gah, stupid hollows. They won't let me rest in peace." The strange voice said. The figure had walked to its car, placing the key into the car door key lock unlocking the car.

Koji had widened his eyes as Goro had stood shocked.

"T-That's"-

* * *

"TAICHOOOOOOO!-" A female voice singsonged throughout the hallways. Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the 10th Division groaned and held his head.

"SHUT THE HELL UP I CAN HEAR YOU!" He sighed for the enth time and grabbed his quill, dipping it into the ink bottle. He mumbled a 'shit' as blots of ink spilled onto his paperwork.

"Wow you're really worried about that?" Rangiku said. Toshiro jumped as Rangiku had suddenly appeared in front of his desk.

"Damn it Rangiku! Don't scare me like that!"

"Well sorry for creep'n on ya but, can I ask something?"

"No." He replied bluntly. She moaned.

"Awww, I haven't even asked you yet!"

"You want to go to the world of the living?"

She stayed quiet for a second. "Psh, I wasn't going to ask you that!"

He looked up from his paperwork to Matsumoto. "Then what is it?"

"Can I go shopping in the world of the living-"

"Still the same shit! NO!" He yelled. "Now leave me be Matsumoto, I'm busy."

She rolled her eyes. "You're always busy! Why don't you go out for once?"

"I hate the heat."

"Same answer, same reply. EVERY GODDAMN TIME." She crossed her arms. "Why don't you go on a date with Karin?"

Karin Kurosaki, younger sister of Ichigo Kurosaki and daughter of Isshin Shiba. Summer Holidays had already begun in Karakura. The young male captain thought for a second.

'_Maybe I should visit her. It has been only a week since I've last seen her._' Without thinking, Toshiro stood up and began to leave the room, leaving behind a confused Matsumoto.

"Where are you going captain?"

"To the world of the living."

Her eyes sparkled. "Can I come!?"

Again he simply replied with a 'no' and told her to finish the last remains of the paperwork. Leaving her to groan and moan.

"Man Captain why you gotta be such a meany" She pouted.

Toshiro walked along the barracks of the 10th division, with his hands tucked in the opposite of his sleeves as usual. "Maybe I should invite Mastumoto." He paused. "Nah."

A jigokuchō had appeared in front of Toshiro , holding his index finger for the small butterfly to land on, it flapped its black wings and sent the message.

'Head Captain had summoned all captains to report to the Meeting hall at once.'

He frowned. "Well looks like the date has to wait."  
•

All 12 captains lined up in orderly fashion. As they turned their attention to the Head-Captain on the throne. He frowned with a serious expression on his face.  
"There has been many inconveniences in the area, many signs and attacks of hollows swarming throughout many other places other than Karakura. Mostly designated around Europe as there has been less signs of hollows in Karakura which is good for the citizens there but endangering many in other places as well." He explained. "We have decided to-"

"Sorry for the interruption Head-captain Yamamoto!" A Shinigami male voice yelled out.

Kenpachi looked over to the Shinigami. His subordinate's from the 11th Division. Koji and Goro. "What are y'all doing here?"

"Sorry Captain, but I think I know the reason there has been multiple hollow attractions around Europe." Koji explained.

Goro and another shinigami had kept the figure from struggling, holding them by its arms.

"Let me go! Let me go!" The unknown person demanded.

Everyone widened their eyes. Excluding Mayuri Kurotsuchi who had just grinned ear-to-ear.

"So it lives." He said.

"Momo Hinamori."

* * *

**A/N**: Short but trust me, the next chapter will be much longer if I continue this. I planned a lot of shit for this so nobody let me down yet! HitsuHina Army lives till the end!

Laters,  
\- Vasco


	2. The New Lieutenant

**A/N:** Back again! with a new update! Hope Everyone enjoyed their Holidays! So far I've got everything planned out for this story and i'm guessing this story will be about 20-30 chapters long mm? Sounds good to you guys? By the way, I've been watching/reading Tokyo Ghoul and uh, I just. It's so beautiful! _-cries-_ I've been inspired by Tokyo Ghoul too much and wrote this story :U

I also had to edit this story. I was planning to place _A LOT_ of things in this chapter but it just seemed all so quick. So I'll save that for later!

Enough of me already! Here's Chapter two!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

• _Oshiete oshiete yo sono shikumi wo boku no naka ni dare ga iru no? _•

* * *

Momo stubbornly turned her head away as Yamamoto asked her the question once more.

"Hinamori, where have you been these past four years?" He asked irritably. "Answer Me!" He ordered.

If anyone was in Momo's shoes right now, right away they would've answered the Head-Captain but let's just say Momo is a bit different than others.

"Hinamori, may you please respond to Head-Captain's question?" Shunsui Kyōraku asked politely. "He's getting a bit.. impatient."

"No." She dully said.

"Hinamori stop acting like a damn child and answer his question!"

Momo frowned at the deep voice. It was Toshiro. He was much taller now, probably even past Momo's own height which is impressive to grow in over four years. His hairstyle changed a bit and also his features.

"You changed a lot haven't you? Shiro?" She mimicked.

He gave her a deadly glare. "But you obviously haven't. You're still the same girl from Rukongai. Obnoxious and stubborn."

"Oh no, believe me if i'm wrong." Momo gave a smirk. "But I've changed a hella lot."

She resumed her attention back to her surroundings. "And by the way, trying to force information out of me will not work so why don't you all just give up on this stupid little game and lose?"

The head captain was angered by Momo's attitude. She was acting rude, disrespectful- he could name so many but one thing he definitely knew, she wasn't the Momo Hinamori they used to know.

"Hinamori, we suspect that you have engaged in the escape of Sosuke Aizen."

Hit by the news, the peached widened her eyes in astonishment and frowned. "Aizen escaped from Muken?" She questioned Yamamoto's answer.

"And why would you ever suspect that _I _was the one who helped him escaped? Is it because of how I acted in that past?"

Of course the past. The peach admired Aizen and was fully inspired by him. He was her captain. Even though he stabbed her almost twice, she still admired him. Through the pain and the torture.

"Look, I'm not that naive stupid little girl from before." She explained. "I would rather let that bastard rot in hell than let him escape."

Everyone was surprised by Momo's statement. Of course, this did not sound like the nice, kind Momo Hinamori they knew from everyone needs a little kick in the ass from time to time right?

Yamamoto also shocked by Momo's words sighed deeply. "Yes." He admitted. "And also how the day he escaped was the day you left the soul society. Can you explain that?"

Momo raised an eyebrow. "A coincidence maybe? Hell if I know!"

"Hinamori please." Momo could see tiredness and stress from the old man's eyes and decided to cut him some slack. She huffed.

"I'm sorry but I don't know anything about Aizen's escape. How or who helped him. I'm guessing some of his comrades who are still alive helped him out. And the reason why I left the soul society was because of him as well." She admitted. "I couldn't bear standing on the same earth as him." She bit her lip. "It was too painful to even think about it, even if he was a million feet under, I could still sense his reiatsu and the past." She said bitterly.

The Head captain hesitated for a few moments. Everyone looked at him in curiosity as he held his head up. "Very well then." He banged his cane on the wooden ground. "Hinamori you will not be sentenced to execution."

The girl was relieved and gave out a smile. "Whew-I thought I was gonna-"

"Yet." He replied coldly.

Some gasped but most didn't. One of the most including Toshiro.

Momo stepped up . " Yamamoto please, you can't execute me now, or even later! Later is even worse!"

The old man shook his head. "No can do Hinamori, what you told me is true. But there's another half to the story isn't there?"

She looked down in defeat. He caught her. But there was no way she could tell anyone.

"It's personal."

He looked down at her then resumed his attention to the meeting. "You will be under the custody of Captain Hitsugaya for the remaining time."

"WHAT?" They both shouted in unison.

Toshiro gave an unsatisfied face. "Please Captain, isn't there any other way?"

"Better yet, just let me go! And everyone will go home happy, neh?"

Yamamoto gave them a deadly glare, almost making everyone afraid of the Head-captain. "You will do as I say and work things out. Am I clear?"

They nodded respectfully.

"Good." He banged his cane on the wooden floor once again. "Meeting adjourned!"

Everyone began to flee from the room. Kensei put a supporting hand on Toshiro's shoulders. "Good luck to you."

Toshiro gave out an annoyed sigh as Momo stood in front of him, giving him an unpleasant glare.

She crossed her arms. "I'm going to make your life a living hell." She threatened. The Captain sarcastically replied. "Please do." And then left off to the 10th division barracks with the girl following behind him.

•

Yamamoto sat in his office, deeply focused on the recent event.

_'Yusaku...Usagi.'_ He thought

"Er, Head-Captain." A shy looking Shinigami appeared in front of his office. "There's students from Shino Academy for tour. Probably more than we expected. What shall we do with them?" He asked.

"Let the 3rd division take half and the 7th take the other."

He nodded and went away.

Yamamoto lowered his head in frustration.

"Damn it."

•

Momo sat on the couch, sitting away from Toshiro's desk and crossing her arms. She went in deep thought and frowned.

_'I need to find a way to get out of this place. Who knows what will happen if I stay here any longer.'_ She then quickly turned around and met with Toshiro's eyes.

"Why are you staring at me?" She said irritated.

Toshiro furrowed his white brows. "I noticed the unease in your reiatsu."

Her shoulders relaxed. "Sorry for disturbing you." Momo replied a bit calmly. "It's just.." She quickly trailed off as she realized what she was saying. Toshiro noticed this and sighed.

"You don't have to tell me y'know."

The silence went on for moments until a busty strawberry blonde haired woman interrupted the awkward moment between the two, slamming the door open.

"Im backkk!~"

"Mastumoto where the hell have you been?!" Toshiro raged at her.

"Well I was out with Kira and Hisagi for a couple of drinks then-" She gasped. "MOMO!"

The blonde hugged the girl tightly almost making her suffer. "Oh my gosh, you're back! I can't believe it! The rumors were true!" Rangiku kept on rambling as Momo muffled her names a thousand times.

"Mastumoto." Toshiro angrily said.

"Oh!" Rangiku released the poor girl from her death hug. She rubbed the back of her head. "Ahaha Sorry Momo, what were you saying?"

She exhaled then smiled. "It's good to have you back too, Ran."

"Say." Rangiku pulled away from the girl and looked at her face. "Why did you leave the Soul Society? You could've at least told me!"

Momo looked down. "I'm sorry I didn't get to bid my farewells to everyone."

Toshiro looked at the girl surprised. _'So it wasn't her intention to leave?'_ He assumed.

She lowered her head. "If I didn't leave quickly. Everything would've been destroyed." She said worriedly and a bit dark.

Rangiku and Toshiro looked at her on shock and in amazement.

Rangiku's breath hitched. "W-What do you mean?"

Realizing what she said, the peach quickly stood up from her seat and passed Rangiku on her way to the door. "E-Excuse me." Momo left herself out without saying another word and closed the shoji doors behind her.

Rangiku and Toshiro stared into the distance with worry in their eyes. Rangiku relaxed her shoulders. "Do you think she'll be okay?"

The young male captain placed his quill down on the desk. "I'll go watch over her." He adverted his eyes to his lieutenant. "And as your reward for sneaking out with Kira and Hisagi _again_, I expect you to finish this paper work by the time I get back-"

"But Captain!" She whined. The doors were already closed as she began to protest. She blew out a hair from her face and puffed her cheeks.

Momo wandered around, too intrigued in her deep thoughts to even notice that she wasn't in the 10th barracks anymore. Her head was down as her bangs shadowed her face.

'_I need to get out of here. If I don't _it _might awaken and God knows what the hell will happen to everyone here._' Momo told herself. She clenched her fists in anger. _'Damn it.' _Inside listening was Tobime. She sighed.

_'Master, everything is going to be okay Just relax and don't think about it.'_

_'What if something triggers it?_' She retorted. _'How will I know when to stop?!'_

_'Master!'_ Tobime yelled. _'I don't want your mind set on that right now! Please!'_ She begged. _'Your getting stressed all over again. You know what happened last time, right?'_

Momo unclenched her fist and calmed a bit. Tobimue was right. She couldn't think about _that _right now. She certainly didn't want to repeat the event that happened when she was to over whelmed with stress.

_Momo recalled back when she was in Europe. Books were scattered allover the kitchen floor and she was lying on the floor, literally burning up everything in sight and as her body was aching not from the strong heat but the horrible pain in her stomach. She coughed up a flew spats of blood and covered her mouth._

'_Shit!' Momo tried her best to lower the burning flames but she failed in doing so as the flames rose higher. She gritted her teeth, tasting the blood inside her mouth. _

'_**Die.**' A dark voice in her mind said._

Momo immediately opened her eyes as she bumped into someone. As she fell on her butt.

"Ow ow ow ow." She opened one eye and looked to the person in front of her. A girl that was around her height and age.

The girl got up and dusted herself off. "Why don't you watch where the hell you're going next time." She vexed.

"Oh, I'm sorry I wasn't-" Quickly Momo spotted the badge on their right arm. "5th Division Lieutenant?"

"Ah?" The girl in front of her placed their hands on their hips, looking down at Momo, haughtily and grinning. "You're that Hinamori girl who left Soul Society for Aizen, neh?"

Momo got up, easily aggravated by the girls attitude. Her light purple hair swayed as her sharp crystal blue eyes taunted Momo. The peach sighed. "I can't believe they replaced me with a bitch like you. They've could at least pick some who was less bitchier than you."

The girl gasped in rage and growled under her breath. "You shouldn't be talking to someone who's way higher, better, and stronger than you!" She crossed her arms. "I wish Aizen did a better job at killing you off." She chuckled, already knowing what half she said made the peach angrier. She remained silent for the best.

"Oh, not gonna talk? Because you're too scared and weak to even stand up for your foolish self." She laughed. "How pathetic!"

Everyone stood by as they watch the girl say even more things to Momo. One of the Shinigami's ran up to the girl.

"Ayame, stop terrorizing the girl, Captain Hirako has requested for you-"

The rude girl slapped the shinigami's hand off her shoulder. "Don't you dare touch me!" She resumed her attention to the girl. Angered at how Momo was easily avoiding her.

Ayame frowned and grinned her teeth. "You're such an annoying little bitch! Why do you even exist anyways?!"

Momo gave a little smile. "You should tell yourself that more." Without hesitation, Ayame quickly unsheathed her zanpaktou, lashing at her with full rage. Momo easily dodged each and every attack being lunged at her. Suddenly Momo appeared at the back of the girl and kicked her, causing her to fly far into the takoyaki stand that was at least a yard away from where they were fighting.

"Tch, what a nuisance." Momo turned around and began to leave with everyone staring at her in amazement.

"Hey, hey what's going on here?" Shinji came in with his usual attitude and saw the poor Ayame had crashed into the stand, her body slumping on the ground.

"Ghnn." Was the noise she made. A group of Shinigami's went to check on her. "She's unconscious! Take her to the fourth!"

Shinji looked between Momo and Ayame. "Had a hell of a fight, eh?"

Momo relaxed her shoulders. "I just kicked her was all." Shinji chuckled, impressed by her actions. "Momo Hinamori, correct?"

The peach looked up at the man and nodded slowly. "Yeah."

He rose an eyebrow. "Eh? I thought Captain Hitsugaya was suppose to watch over ya'."

Momo turned her head elsewhere. "Well-" Suddenly she felt a pair of hands hold her by her elbow.

"Ah, speaking of the devil." Momo said.

Toshiro was beyond angry. "What the hell happened here?"

Momo smiled innocently. "Me and Ayame were having a nice conversation was all." Toshiro turned his head to the girl that was being carried to the 4th. "You did that?"

"M-hm!"

Toshiro groaned. "Damn it, how the hell will I explain this to Yamamoto?" He adverted his eyes back to the girl. She sighed. "Yeah yeah I know, grounded. Woo-hoo." She said sarcastically waving her hands in the air with least excitement.

The blonde-haired captain grinned. "You got a tough one on your hands." He said. "Now everyone back to your previous doings." As told, everyone went to mind their own business and carried on.

Shinji watched as Toshiro and Momo walked back to the 10th barracks. _'Strange girl.'_

•

"NO WAY YOU PERVERT!" Momo yelled as she stood face to face with Toshiro.

"Then where the hell do you want to sleep? THE FLOOR?" He yelled back.

She crossed her arms and turned away. "Better than being on the same bed as you."

Toshiro took a deep breath. "Look, I'm offering you my bed. You sleep on the bed and I sleep on the floor, deal?"

Momo bit her lip, unsure and feeling quite guilty about a man giving up his bed for her. "N-no. I'm sleeping on the floor."

"No, you're not doing that."

"What about the shower?"

"That's even stupider!"

As a result of this argument, the outcomes didn't turned out as planned.

"Why do you have to be so stupid." Momo said as she slept on the right side of the bed, facing towards the lamp.

"I'm not being stupid, I'm simply being generous. It's your fault were sharing the same bed."

"I was being generous." Momo mockingly said, earning a kick from Toshiro under the covers.

"Hey!" She jolted up and pushed Toshiro over, causing him to roll over and fall with a thump.

"Shit! Do you always have to be this annoying?!" He rubbed his head.

Momo crossed her arms. "Don't you think it's inappropriate for us to be sharing the same bed?" She asked a little bit concerned.

Toshiro's eyes soften. He crawled up back on the bed. "Shut up and go to sleep already. We're going to the world of the living tomorrow."

Momo laid on the bed, her back facing Toshiro's. She lightly gripped the blue colored bed sheets. "Won't she mind?"

Toshiro''s eyebrows furrowed in seriousness. "Who."

"Your wife."

His breathing stopped for a second. "..How.. did you know I-"

"Good night." She ended and shut her eyes.

Toshiro decided to let go of this topic and decided to stay quiet for the better. He mumbled a 'Good Night' as he shut his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**A/N:** Yeah I know, I suck. QnQ. Hopefully I'll update sooner in the future. Hmm. Also February is coming up and you know what that means?! *wiggles eyebrows*

HITSUHINA LOVEMAKING VALENTINES DAY FANFIC. YES.

-Laters

Vasco


	3. Karakura

**A/N:** Here's chapter _tres_! Clean, checked and finished! I have even more great ideas planned for this story. It's just gonna be awesome eeekkk. Specific genre's of this story, Drama, Angst, Hurt/Comfort, Romance (of course) and probably Horror.

This chapter is like 1,500 words long, Not my best but I haven't updated in so long and I was suppose to do a Valentines day fanfic but that back fired I guess. -_-

And thanks to all those who reviewed in the last chappy and those who faved/followed this story!

**Guest**: Haha! Watch out for later chapters!

**ann**: Thanks!

**theOtakuMageofAwesomeness**: Thanks! Bad ass Momo is awesome right? XD There will be a lot more in future chapters so be on the lookout!

So on with the show!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner is Tite Kubo.

* * *

"Hey! Wake up!"

"Ommf-" A pile of clothes were thrown at the sleeping beauty. She groggily opened her eyes. She spotted Toshiro Hitsugaya standing by the door.

"We're leaving in ten so get dressed." He coolly said, then left shutting the door behind him.

She groaned as she pulled the covers over her head. "Annoying bastard."

•

_Chapter ||| Karakura_

•

Rangiku happily skipped to the Senkaimon. "Im Here!"

Toshiro spotted his lieutenant as she merrily skipped her way over "Rangiku, you're late."

She giggled. "What else did you expect, that I come early?" She joked making her Captain furious.

As expected they had a full blown out argument.

Momo yawned and rubbed her eyes. "How are you two so damn energetic in the morning?" Then from the corner of her eyes she spotted Renji and Shuhei walking their direction.

"Huh? Renji? Shuhei? What are you guys doing here?" She asked, surprised by their appearance.

Renji wrapped an arm around Momo. "Heyy, long time no see, eh?"

"Wow." Shuhei said. He began to measure his height with Momo's. "You've grown so much shorter-"

"Shuhei you make no freaking sense." He gave her a cheeky smile. "You know I'm just kidding."

Toshiro stared as Momo reunited with her old friends. He observed her expression. How she smiled at them. It wasn't a happy joyful smile. It was more like a .. Sad smile.

_'She's smiling like this is the last time she's ever gonna see them. She already left the last time without a goodbye, but why now?'_ He thought

"Alright guys, let's hit the road!" Renji shouted. Everyone went into the Senkaimon, a bright light following behind them as they entered the large gate.

Somewhere far away, there was two cloaked figures standing in the distance on top of a building. One held up a head shot of Momo.

"That's her, no doubt." The first said.

"Why didn't Master Aizen notice this before? When she was stabbed twice, she didn't die at all! He should've noticed the first time!" The other complained.

"Suspicious indeed, but he had other things to focus on such as Ichigo Kurosaki, the Soul Society and the war. He had no time." Sighing, the cloaked figure stared as the group of shinigami's disappeared. "Let's go."

•

Momo, Toshiro, Rangiku, Renji and Shuhei arrived at Karakura. They looked at the large campus before them.

"A University?" Momo asked confused. "What are we doing here?" Realization hit her, she almost gasped. "Don't tell me-"

"That's right, we'll be attending Hajiyo University here in Tokyo." Toshiro plainly said. "Our mission here is to watch over the Kurosaki's here. Their spiritual reiatsu are easily attracting Hollows easily and besides, Tokyo is the biggest city here in Japan, there's many Hollows that are here."

Momo frowned. "You have got to be kidding me. A college student? No way, I'm out." Just as she began walking, Toshiro caught her by her back collar.

"You aren't going anywhere without my supervision." He said seriously. "Got that?"

Momo pulled herself away and crossed her arms. "Asshole."

"What did you say?" He argued. She turned around, facing him. "I called you an Asshole!"

The group sweat dropped as they watched the two ex-best friends fight.

"Momo sure doesn't sounds innocent as she used to before." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Hey what's with that white haired dude?"

"Yeah Who is he shouting at?"

Rangiku looked over to some people who were staring at Toshiro in a strange away. She went up to him.

"Er, Captain?"

"What?" He shouted. Rangiku pointed to those who were staring and Toshiro embarrassingly scratched the back of his head and looked away.

_'Shit, I totally forgot Momo doesn't have a gigai. They can't see her.'_ He explained in his head.

"Alright, nothing to see here, carry on." Rangiku shooed.

Toshiro looked at Momo and sighed. "Looks like we have to go to Karakura and get you a gigai."

"Yay more adventures." She sarcastically said.

He looked at the group. "Make sure you all register in time, in the meanwhile me and Momo will head to Urahara's shop for her gigai. Don't get into any trouble!"

"Aye, aye Captain." Renji saluted.

Going off into the distance away from everybody else, Toshiro opened a Senkaimon. "Let's go." Momo followed right behind him.

"Do I really have to go all through this just to pretend to be some student at some college? Sounds like a troublesome mission if you ask me."

"Look Head-Captain Yamamoto was the one who gave me this mission so complain to him, not me."

Momo groaned. She had no idea if she could handle hanging around with Toshiro anymore.

"Hey Momo." She snapped out of her thoughts. "Huh?"

"I'm serious about you being under my supervision." He frowned. "I have a bad feeling about bringing you here to the world of the living. If anything happened to you-." He trailed off.

Momo stared at him strangely. Does he really care that much about her? "Don't worry Shiro, I won't run off. You'll probably hunt me down again." She half-heartedly joked. Toshiro smiled. "Good."

They finally arrived at Karakura, heading towards the shop, there was a girl, Ururu with long black hair who had a looking shy face on and a boy who had bright red hair like Renji's named Jinta along a dark skinned man Tessai, with cornrows, a mustache and glasses.

"Hey, Toshiro's here!" Jintai said peeping from the corner.

She scanned the shop. "So this is the infamous Urahara shop huh?" Out the door came a man with a green and white striped bucket hat that was covering his messy blonde hair and a green kimono with a black haori, holding a fan.

He laughed." Oh, Toshiro! What's brings you here?" Toshiro stayed silent as he was pointing out the obvious. Urahara looked at Momo.

"Ah! What a cute young lady!"

Momo blushed at the compliment. "T-Thank you." He leaned in closer, Momo leaned back away. "W-What?"

"You're Momo Hinamori, aren't you?"

Momo relaxed a bit. "Yeah."

Urahara chuckled, putting his fan down. "I'm surprised you were able to survive through Aizen's crazy tactics." Momo remained quiet. "You're strong y'know."

She bowed her head down. "Mm."

"Well, I assume that you need a gigai right, Momo-chan?"

"That's right." Toshiro replied. "She'll be staying with us on our mission at Tokyo. I'm in full custody of her."

The man nodded. After going through the process of giving her a standard gigai and such, they began to bid their farewells.

Momo smiled at the Shop's crew. "Thanks for everything!"

They waved back. "Take care Momo-chan!" She smiled, her and Toshiro began to walk off but just as they were about to leave, Urahara took a hold of Toshiro's shoulders.

"You better keep a close eye on her. She looks weak, but I can tell she's very powerful. Someones after her."

Toshiro nodded, fully understanding Urahara. "I have the same feeling too. I can never keep my eyes off of her."

Urahara chuckled. "Really?" He joked.

Toshiro blushed. "N-Not like that you idiot!"

Urahara looked back and notice Momo was gone. "Eh? Where did she go?"

Toshiro quickly whipped his head to the side to see nobody else, but Ururu, Jinta, Tessai, Urahara, and himself.

"SHIT!"

Toshiro ran off to find Momo, leaving behind everyone.

"Bye Shiro-chan!"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Toshiro was far away from the shop and stopped in a unknown place as he heard a piercing scream.

_'Momo!'_

He quickly followed her voice and came to the scene where there was a hollow attacking the girl who was struggling the get out of her gigai.

"How the hell do you get out of this thing?" She cursed.

"That idiot, she already put on her gigai when we're not even at the campus yet."

Momo eyes widened as she saw the hollow began to make an attack on her.

Toshiro jumped out of his gigai, he began to reach for his sword but halted as he saw a figure come to Momo's rescue. He sighed in relief.

_'Thank God.'_

The hollow missed its attack on the girl, making a huge blast on the ground. The figure caught Momo bride style before she was about to be finished.

"Huh?" Momo looked down at the ground as she was being carried, that attack could have blown her into pieces. The moonlight glistened on the flying two and Momo looked up at her prince charming who came to her rescue. Well more like princess.

"Y-You're-! Kurosaki Karin?!"

* * *

**A/N**: Haha bitches. Plot twist AND a cliffhanger. Sorry not sorry XD

Also check out this cover, Please hold your applause. The awesomeness is too much for your eyes even though I was too lazy to even color it, well i tried. It looked like shit so why not just leave it plain and simple? Next Update coming up soon!

Laters!~

Vasco


	4. Hirashi Ikehara

**A/N:** Back with a new chapter! *Throws confetti in the air* I said I would update on Saturdays but I guess Finals, Regents review and Track took most of my time. Sorry !;w; But I have been writing alot in my free time!

Here are some Answers for my lovely reviewers!

**Guest**_ (1)_: Here it is!

**Guest**_ (2)_: lol. Love your determination for hitsuhina, keep it up!

**theOtakuMageofAwesomeness**: Haha, glad you like my story so far! And well actually yes there is a time skip like two years later but I just realized how she still young in this story and in the Anime/Manga. XD. I'll change her age and others for the sake of it, thanks for the heads up!

**UPDATE 6/6/15: **I'm changing the time skip four years later instead of two because the age and years aren't really correct and some may get confused XD. Changes in past chapters had already been done.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anime/Manga Bleach. Rightful owner belongs to Tite Kubo.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Y-You!" Momo shouted in astonishment. "Are a.. girl?"

"YES I AM A GIRL WHAT WERE YOU EXPECTING?!" Karin yelled in enragement.

"Well.." Momo started, scratching the back of her head. "I was kind of expecting a boy to like, come out of the blue and save me in the moonlight and kiss me or something which is kind of cliche but you're ok I guess."

"You.. Guess?" Said the raven haired girl a bit irritated.

Toshiro looked up at the sky as it began to get darker. "We'll be late if we don't registrate now Hinamori."

"Oh yeah you're right. I guess we should get going." Momo suggested. She and Toshiro began to take their leave as Karin halted the captain and gave him a quick peck then blushed a bit.

"Wow." He smirked. "How unexpected of you."

"Yo, open the Senkaimon! We're!-mmph!" The peached whipped her head around witnessing the two in a full blown out make out session. She shockingly stared at them for some moments then sulked on the ground.

"I-I'm so single." She cried. But then again she stood up. Her eyes widened as realization hit her like a brick. "Wait a minute."

"YOU'RE TOSHIRO'S WIFE?!"

It has been four years since they've got married but of course the peach was in another world. Who could blame her?

A vein popped out. "You are so late." Toshiro facepalmed, irritated by her dense personality.

"Haha, eh.." She laughed embarrassed. Toshiro opened a Senkaimon as him and Momo waved farewell to the Kurosaki. She waved back as she watched them disappear into the darkness.

"..Momo huh?"

•

"Hey look! You guys are back!" Rangiku yelled from the registration desk, as she spotted her two friends walking towards them.

"Yup and just in time!" Momo replied. She walked to the desk being greeted by a younger woman, around her twenties with messy brown hair and tired eyes. She looked up at the bright smiling peach.

"Tch."

Momo, suddenly struck by the females ill-mannered character still smiled politely. "Erm, my name's Hinamori Momo."

She annoyingly sighed as she searched through the pile of folders with students names, address, etc. She halted as she came across a picture of Momo and a white thin sheet of paper with a book. She also got a blue keycard with the university's logo on it.

"Room 504A Ukiyo hall, and here's your schedule along with your student handbook. I wish you the worst this year." She said in a monotone voice.

"Uh, Yeah." Momo slowly took the needed items from the girls. "T-Thanks." She bowed and went over to her friends. "Rude much?"

Mastumoto nodded. "She's a bitch but who cares! Which room did you get?"

"Room 504A." Momo said holding up her keycard. "What about you?"

Rangiku made a glum face. "Aww I got room 421B. And it's the last floor which totally sucks. Looks like we're separate huh?"

"Wait a minute, did you say last floor?" Momo asked suspiciously. Rangiku nodded. "Kankyo hall only has 4 floors. It goes up 'till rooms 499 and ends there." She explained. "Wait a minute.."

"Kankyo.. hall?" Momo worriedly repeated. "N-No way!" She turned to Shuhei and Renji who were chatting on the side. "What hall are you guys in?"

"We're both in the Ukiyo, like the only boys dorm hall on the campus." Renji stated out the obvious.

"Well." Shuhei began. "There's like two more hall for boys but they're not much there since almost every boy in the campus lives in Ukiyo hall."

The peach put the pieces together, shocked and ran back to the desk. The young lady was about to leave but was stopped by Momo.

"U-Um, sorry to interrupt, but I think you gave me the er, wrong key? A mistake maybe?"

"..."

"I'm in Ukiyo hall."

She rose up her eyebrow.

"Thats a boys dorm!"

".. Sucks for you because that's the last and only key that I could give to you that was available."

Momo looked at her in plain shock, stiff and pale.

The woman put a supporting hand on Momo's shoulders. "...Don't get yourself killed."

Momo looked paler than before. Rangiku stared at her friend with an unsure face.

"Oh my God, a boys dorm? That may sound horrible but who knows, it may turn out good or even better than you thought." She smirked, nudging her.

"Yeah." Momo said returning to her normal self but still depressed at the thought. "Maybe."

"Who knows. You might room with a hottie." Rangiku smirked, making the peach blush furiously.

"N-No way would I ever survive that!"

Renji grinned and put an arm around Momo. "Don't worry Momo-chan! We'll take care of ya'!"

"And Nobody is ever gonna touch ya'" Shuhei said. "'Cause if they do."

"We'll beat em to pulps." Both Shuhei and Renji said with fists and fire with anger in their eyes.

Momo sweat dropped. "Y-you guys…"

Rangiku departed from Shuhei, Renji and Momo as she went to the girls dorm and waved farewell. The group went their ways.

"Hey, where did Toshiro go?" Renji finally asked after not seeing the white-haired captain for a while. Shuhei and Momo shrugged, not knowing of his whereabouts.

"Meh, He'll come back." Shuhei said not worrying. "He's probably fighting a hollow that we didn't sense earlier or something."

Everyone shrugged it off as they finally arrived at Ukiyo hall. Momo looked through the clear windows of the hall. Many boys in the lobby were laughing, chatting. Just simply hanging out. As soon as Shuhei, Renji and Momo stepped in.

"Whoa whoa whoa!" One said as he spotted Momo with her luggage. "A girl?"

Suddenly all the attention were focused on the three. Mainly, Momo. Renji and Shuhei protectively stepped in front of her.

"Oh look! Her Onii-chan's here! Oh what shall we do!" One dramatically mimicked. The males in the lounge laughed.

A male with dark blue hair and black eyes walked up to the three, grinning.

"Eh? Hiding your little sis from us?" He smirked.

"Oi, ya don't really don't wanna fuck with us." Renji dangerously said.

Shuhei cracked his knuckles. "Yeah."

"Hey Hey!" The boy waved his hands in front of him. "I don't wanna start a fight and get you two expelled on your first day! That would just be a waste, ne?"

Renji gritted his teeth. "You better watch who you talk'n to!-" A hand was placed on Renji's shoulder. He stopped in the middle of his as he turned around to see Momo shake her head and stepped forward.

She looked up at the tall male before her. "What's you're name?" She asked politely.

He raised an eyebrow then smirked. "Hisashi Ikehara at your service m'lady."

"Well look here, Hisashi." Momo violently pulled on his collar, bringing him towards her. "No bullshit will be tolerated with me." She warned. "Got that?"

He looked at her with disbelief, her appearance was way different than her attitude, it was misleading. He sighed, "Alright alright, you're off limits I got that, now mind letting me go, you're kind of wrinkling my shirt."

Momo stared at him with a serious expression then let go of his collar. She walked past him with a 'hmph' and went towards the elevator. She turned her head for a quick second. "See ya guys tomorrow at breakfast!" Momo waved goodbye to Shuhei and Renji. Leaving them in utter disbelief at the girl's brave action.

She walked in the elevator._ 'Room 504 must be on the fifth floor since it its the last floor.'_ She pressed a button graved with a '5' as the elevator closed and made a beep, making it's way to the top.

She stepped out of the elevator and dragged her suitcase along with her. She started to look onto the numbers encoded on the dorms.

"502..503. Aha!" She exclaimed. "504A!" She took out her key card, but as she was about to swipe it on the slider, another card interrupted. "What the-"

She looked up and made a stone-cold face. "You...Hisashi?"

The same face that she saw moments go was standing before her. He blinked and stared for a sec. "Why are you in front of my room?"

"504 is..your room?" Momo asked in disbelief.

_'If he's my roommate..No, maybe he's got the wrong-'_

"504B. That's me."

_'NOOOOOOOOOOO'_

"I have to room with you the rest of the semester?!"

Hisashi made a poker face for a moment then smirked. "So you're my new roomy huh?" He placed a hand over her shoulder. "We're gonna have so much fun. Trust me."

Momo swatted Hirashi's arms off her shoulders and slid the keycard across the keycard lock, gaining access to the dorm room. She opened it and was surprised.

"Wow. This is clean for a guy like you. I can actually see the floor."

"Haha, Don't judge a books by it's cover my peach." Hirashi said as he jumped on his bed. Momo threw a book at Hirashi's forehead.

"Ow! What the hell woman?!" He shouted, rubbing his red forehead.

"Do not call me your peach."

Hirashi smiled. "Why not? I think it's cute." Momo furrowed her eyebrows as she blushed.

"N-No it's not!"

"Momo-chann~" He sing songed. Deciding to tease her a bit, he crawled up to her. Momo knew he was up to something so she decided to push him away.

Hirashi smirked as he held her arms. "H-Hey! Let go of me idiot!"

"I would kiss you right now if I could. "

Momo stared at Hirashi and stayed quiet at his words. "W-Wha-"

"Hinamori?" Momo and Hirashi looked over at the opened door. Toshiro was standing at the door way.

Hirashi quickly detached himself from the girls and turned away whistling trying to play it off.

Toshiro grabbed Momo's arm. "You're coming with me now."

"Hey wait a second!" Before she could even protest, she was dragged out of the room, leaving a confused Hirashi.

"What are you-" Momo halted as Toshiro held both of her arms, pinning her against the wall. above her head, held her chin and observed her still blushing face.

"Did he touch you?" Toshiro asked seriously. She blinked.

"W-W-What do you mean?"

He leaned in closer. "Did he touch you?"

"U-Um." Momo looked to the floor. "Well I mean he only held my arms... Somewhat like what you're doing right now."

Toshiro gave out an annoyed sigh and let her go. "Stay away from him, i don't want you near him."

"Wow, so dangerous, much evil." Momo said sarcastically. "He's just a simple teenager like everyone attending this university. Pretty sure he can't do much harm to me."

Toshiro still stared at her. Momo crossed her arms. "Trust me, I'll be fine!" She began to make her way back to her room. "Goodnight!"

Toshiro watched as she left and made a worried face. He decided to leave everything alone for now. "That dark-haired roommate of hers. His reiatsu.. It's not normal."

* * *

**A/N:** Happy Birthday to my all time fav character, Momo! So this'll be like a birthday contribute thingy for this year since my plans have been fucked up yet again. Schools almost over, but I must focus! Stress! I can't take it! Ughhh. Oh and heres a quick profile on everyone.

**Momo Hinamori**: _(Looks)_ 17\. Runaway

**Toshiro Hitsugaya**: _(Looks)_ 18\. Captain of 10th Division.

**Hirashi Ikehara**: 18. Sophomore at Hajiyo University.

**Karin Kurosaki**: 17. Freshmen at Hajiyo University. Substitute Soul Reaper

**Ichigo Kurosaki**: 19. Sophomore at Hajiyo university. Substitute Soul reaper.

**Rukia Kuchiki**:_(Looks)_ 17\. Lieutenant of the 13th Division.

Ok thats it for this chapter, bye!


End file.
